1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workbench assembly, and, in particular, to a collapsible workbench assembly capable of being mounted to a trailer hitch receiver on any vehicle including pickup trucks.
The rear of a vehicle or tailgate of a pickup truck has long been found to be useful as a workstation. The present invention greatly improves on the usefulness of this workstation by providing a collapsible workbench capable of being mounted inside a trailer hitch receiver on a vehicle where the collapsible workbench may be folded upwards during vehicle transport and folded downwards when the vehicle is at rest to form a workstation with a wide workbench with tracking and locking groves used for mounting a wide array of mechanical such as a vise or similar and a wide array of power tools such as a chop saw or similar.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many tailgate workbenches or workbenches that are attachable to the rear of a pickup truck in the prior art. However, there are no tailgate receiver mounted workbenches in the prior art and certainly none that include the structure described below.